


In Love

by martynaanne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Christmas, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Finger Fucking, Fingering, Fluff, Gay, Gay Love, Gay Sex, It Sucks, Love, M/M, Riding, Smut, So do I, Top Louis, the autor sucks at tagging
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martynaanne/pseuds/martynaanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Święta, ciasteczka, kominek i cholerny anioł na choince. To nie mógł być  więcej jakiś pieprzony banał.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Wesołych Świąt!

Harry niósł ciężkie pudło, po brzegi wypełnione migoczącymi światełkami i innymi, starymi ozdobami świątecznymi. Po zamknięciu otwartych drzwi i wypuszczeniu z płuc obłoku powietrza, który wydawał się rozproszyć, będąc przez kilka minut w chłodzie, odwrócił się by stanąć przodem do Louisa. Louisa stojącego we frontowym ganku, którego policzki były ciemnoczerwone, a jego nos był tak czerwony jak świąteczne, lukrowe laski . Miał na sobie skórzane rękawiczki i marszczoną beanie. Jego paskudny, świąteczny sweter prezentował się barwami błękitu, zieleni, czerwieni i bieli, razem ze wzorami piernikowych ludzików, świętego mikołaja i innych klasyków.  _Sweter_.

On był zajebiście brzydki.

——————

To był sweter, który on i Louis zrobili kilka tygodni temu, kiedy leżeli na zewnątrz, na jasno-zielonej trawie i padał pierwszy tego roku śnieg. Śnieg spadał powoli, kaskadami z nieba I oglądanie go zabrało im kilka minut, patrząc na siebie, aby uświadomić sobie jak zimno było. Rzucili się pośpiesznie do środka i Harry mógł przycisnąć go do ziemi i wtulić się w niego, tak jakby Louis był tym większym. A starszy mógł westchnąć i słabo strząsnąć go na bok; ale czułe spojrzenie na jego twarzy zdjęło maskę i Harry nie mógł nic na to poradzić, tylko głęboko się uśmiechnąć i zarumienić, ponieważ nie ważne o ile większy, wyższy, jak bardziej bardziej tyczkowaty i  niezdarny Harry się stał, był kochaniem Louisa. Louis pociągnął go do góry i zrobił im puszystą, gorącą czekoladę kiedy Harry wyciągnął swetry i farby.

\- Co to jest Harry? – zapytał Louis.  
\- To nic. Tylko świąteczna tradycja, którą ja i moja rodzina zwykłaliśmy czynić, to jest na prawdę zabawne, a ja bardzo chciałbym się później pośmiać z  twoich okropnych artystycznych zdolności.

Mógł przewrócić swoim oczami, ale Louis uśmiechnął się i podniósł sweter zanim w końcu zaczęli go ozdabiać. Bawiąc się niezdarnie, rozlewając farby i robiąc bałagan i jakieś brzydkie, pasujące* świąteczne swetry. Ale dla Harry’ego to było coś wspaniałego, dlatego że to było jego i Louisa, i coś tak słodkiego, jak robienie brzydkich, świątecznych swetrów w tym okresie, było bardzo cenione dla Harry’ego i Louisa, gdyż byli zakochani i to było to. To było piękne.

Po tym jak swetry z obrazkami, które nie miały sensu, zostały ustawione do wyschnięcia, pamięta Louisa muskającego jego wargi, zanim zastał zaciągnięty do ich sypialni, gdzie spędzili resztę nocy, spoceni i błogo szczęśliwi w ich grzesznej pościeli.  

——————

Trzaśnięty z powrotem do rzeczywistości, Harry uśmiechnął się do Louisa prawdziwie. Miał nadzieję, że Louis mógł poczuć ciepło, którym promieniował, miłością która była tylko dla niego.

\- No dalej, zaraz będzie padać, mocno, chce to najpierw skończyć, żebyśmy nie byli na zewnątrz podczas burzy i żebyś nie zachorował kochanie. 

Mała dłoń w rękawiczce pogłaskała ramie Harry’ego i pociągnęła go do domu.

\- Wszystko w porządku skarbie? Jesteś chory? Jesteś cichy - zapytał Louis zaniepokojony. 

Harry potrząsnął swoją głową na nie i ustawił pudło na ziemi, zanim nie przyciągnął Louisa do swojej piersi. Wystarczająco blisko. Louis musi opleść swoje ramiona wokół jego szyi.

\- Nasze drugie święta razem kochanie - wyszeptał Harry.

Louis zarumienił się na szkarłatno-czerwony kolor, który zalał od środka Harry’ego, z ciepłem całkiem jak roztopiony miód.

\- Jestem na prawde podekscytowany. Chcę upiec ciasteczka i zrobić domek z biernika. Chcę pooglądać  _[To wspaniałe życie](http://www.filmweb.pl/film/To+wspania%C5%82e+%C5%BCycie-1946-31793) _ i pomóc ci z lampkami, dekoracjami i ustawianiem drzewka.

Podczas, kiedy Louis wymieniał co chciał zrobić, Harry uśmiechał się, a motyle pochłaniały jego żołądek. To szalone, że po trzech latach, Harry wciąż radzi sobie z posiadaniem uczuć jak piętnastolatka. Ale tak szybko jak Louis zaproponował pomoc, Harry przewrócił czule swoimi oczami i wycofał się z ich uścisku, nie zauważając gorąca wirującego pomiędzy dwoma kochankami.

\- Louis - zaczął ostrzegać - pamiętasz ostatni raz, kiedy pomagałeś ze światełkami? To może nie być najlepszy pomysł.  
Louis wydął wargi, jego dolna warga wystawała uroczo na zewnątrz.   
\- No dawaj, chciałem tylko pomóc. To stwarza ten cały obraz ‘idealnej pary’. To jest romantyczne i ja po prostu chciałem to zrobić. - wyjęczał Louis.  
\- Jeśli mi pozwolić, zrobię Ci moją sławną herbatę, właśnie w taki sposób jak kochasz. 

Kąciki warg Harry’ego podwinęły się do góry, a ten wywrócił oczami. - Okej, ale proszę kochanie, bądź ostrożny. Jestem zatroskaną matką, prawda? Po prostu nie mogę znieść myśli o moim króliczku robiącym sobie krzywdę.

\- Wszystko będzie w porządku słońce. jest dobrze, obiecuję będę ostrożny, ale nie traktuj mnie jak dziecko, co?? Plus, będziesz zadowolony, że mogę pomóc! Teraz pospiesz się. Dajmy sąsiadom pokaz - Louis puścił oczko i przeszedł się, potrząsając biodrami. Może trochę bardziej niż było to potrzebne. 

To miało być zupełnie niewinne, ale kołysanie jego bioder nie zwiastowało nic dobrego. Harry poczuł, jak gorąco gromadzi się w jego jamie brzusznej, zaledwie myśląc o znaczeniu tej wypowiedzi. Ryzyko, adrenalina, ha-

\- Haaarry, idziesz? Coś nie tak? - zapytał zadowolony z siebie Louis z ironicznym uśmiechem, stojąc w futrynie. Harry przełknął ślinę i podszedł do drzwi, w dwóch długich krokach.

☼

Niewielkie krople potu gromadziły się na skroni Harry’ego i zmuszały go do związania swoich włosów niewielki kucyk. To sprawiło, że czuł sie niekomfortowo, ale nie mógłby zobaczyć krawędzi dachu z ciężkimi lokami, blokującymi mu widoczność. Jego ciało było niewygodnie naciągnięte nad rynną deszczową, był dalej niż w połowie swojej pracy. Harry potajemnie wiedział, że Louis zrobiłby to, błagał i błagał o możliwość pomocy, a później machnął ręką w połowie, ale próbował to zrobić dyskretnie, żeby Harry nie zauważył. Ale Harry nie był tak oczywisty. 

\- Po co my w ogóle rozwieszamy światełka? - Louis zadał pytanie, a Harry zadrwił.  **MY**

Zobacz, Harry mógłby skarcić Louisa, ale kiedy Louis znajduje się w takiej sytuacji, ma ten zaraźliwy uśmiech, który świeci jaśniej niż słońce na niebie i niby czemu ma zabierać coś tak uroczego?

\- Ponieważ, co to właściwie za święta bez świątecznych lampek? - zapytał Harry.  
\- To właśnie zabiera chwilę. Jesteśmy przy tym już ponad godzinę. Lepiej, żeby to było tego warte.  
\- będzie kochanie, po prostu przestań narzekać, przy okazji kręcę oczami na ciebie króliczku.

Louis otworzył oczy, zerknął na Harry’ego i poczuł się rozczarowany. Zastanawiał się czy zrobił coś, żeby zasmucić Harry’ego i nagle poczuł sie winny. Jego obecny uśmiech ześlizgnął się z jego twarzy, a niepokój powoli wkradł się na nią. To droga, w górę jego gardła i klatki piersiowej, ściskająca i dusząca go. Co jeśli Harry był zły na niego, ale był zbyt miły i nie chciał nic mówić? Był zbyt dobry.

\- Cz-czy ja coś zrobiłem? Dlaczego? Przepraszam, nie miałem tego na myśli. - Louis wyjąkał przeprosiny, mając nadzieję że to wróci uśmiech Harry’emu. 

Harry usiadł i zachwiał się ponad Louisem, stawiając krok i napotykając komin, stając przed nim twarzą, na co Louis nie mógł pomóc, tylko zachichotać.

Niezdarny, mały dupek.

Usiadł bezpośrednio przed Louisem, ich uda się stykały i gorąco promieniowało od Harry’ego.

 Wziął w uścisk zwinne palce Louisa i ścisnął je. 

\- Króliczku, nie jestem wściekły. Wszystko w porządku z tobą. Ja mam się dobrze. Kocham cię, okej?

Nagle Louis poczuł się bardzo głupio przez swoje poprzednie oskarżenie, bo to był Harry, a oni kochali siebie na wzajem.

Louis zarumienił się na ognistoczerwony kolor przed próbą bycia swobodnym i przewrócił oczami, mając nadzieję, że przekona Harry’ego, że nie był zasmucony, bo nie był. Wcale nie.

\- Zamknij się ty wielki, niezdarny jeleniu  _(może ktoś wie co innego oznacza słowo **deer**? -dop.tł) _ i pocałuj mnie zanimumrę z hipotermii czy jakiegoś gówna. 

Harry zachichotał i umieścił swoje zdrętwiałe ręce na po obu stronach twarzy Louisa, przykrywając policzki, natychmiast ochładzając Louisa.

Harry pochylał się do przodu, dopóki jego usta nie złączyły się z Louisa na co ten westchnął z ulgą. Mógłby zamieszkać w pulchnych ustach młodszego.

Usta Harry’ego smakowały ciepłą kawą z odrobiną cukru, która kontrastowała się głęboko z lodowatą wodą, roztopioną na jego różowych, miękkich i slodkich ustach. Gęsia skórka pojawiła się na skórze Louisa od gorącego oddechu kędzierzawego, kiedy ich wargi połączyły się z zapałem; ich ciała rozpaczliwie szukały ciepła. Aż do teraz nie zdawali sobie właściwie sprawy z tego, jak było im zimno.

Ciepło powoli rozlało się w żyłach Louisa, całkiem jak płynny miód, który rozgrzewał go od wewnątrz i sprawiał, że rumienił się jak szalony. Nie bardzo doganiali swoje oddechy, zdając sobie sprawę, że właściwie drżą od nieprzyjemnego wiatru i lodowatego deszczu. Ciepło, które emanował od ich ciał, zastąpiło ich zdrowy rozsądek.

Nie wiedzieli jak długo się całowali, ale jednak gdy zaczęli potrzebować powietrza, oddalili się od siebie z rozdzierającymi twarze, gównianymi uśmiechami, dysząc wzajemnie w swoje usta.

Całowali się na dachu, w ich trzecie święta, bo było im zimno i dobrze wiedzieli, że ich kochanek ma w sobie tyle ciepła, żeby ich ocieplić, o tak, tego potrzebowali.

☼

\- Harry przestań! Muszę wykroić ciasteczka w kształcie bałwanków! Nie zostanie ich w ogóle!

Harry łaskotał boki Louisa i kradł malutkie kawałki cookie dough**, które Louis próbował próbował przygotować przez ostatnie 45minut. Młodszy w końcu ustąpił i stanął za Louisem, jego ręce ukrywały starszego w przestrzeni pomiędzy nim i ladą kuchenną, pochylił się nad nim i pomógł mu w wycinaniu kształtów ciasteczek. 

\- Jesteś w tym do dupy.  **(oryg. _u suck at this_  czyli inaczej ssiesz w tym-dop.tł)**  
\- To jest okej, to zostawia pole manewru, bycia dobrym w ssaniu innych rzeczy. - Louis parska, zanim nie odwrócił się w uścisku Harry’ego, muskając go w zarumieniony policzek. 

Harry wysapał, gdy ich ramiona otarły się o siebie na wzajem od oświadczenia Louisa, jakby był czujny, a każdy dotyk z Louisa wysłał fale wzdłuż skóry Harry’ego. 

☼

\- Postaw te gałęzie na stojaku kochanie. - błagał Louis.  
-Ale chce żebyś mi pomógł.  
\- Muszę włożyć ciasteczka do piekarnika skarbie, może jeśli nie podkradałbyś ciasteczek, już bym to zrobił i mógłbym ci pomóc trochę wcześniej.  
\- Tak mi przykro Lou-Lou  
\- Ty mnie własnie tak nie nazwałeś! powinieneś się wstydzić.   
\- Kochasz to.  
\- Nie, nie kocham Harry!  
\- Przyznaj to.  
\- Nie!  
\- Dobrze, jeśli nie powiesz mi prawdy, zgaduję, że będę musiał wyłaskotać to z ciebie.

Louis nie miał czasu, żeby zaprotestować zanim Harry był na nim, przebiegając palcami, w górę i dół po jego bokach. Chichot Louisa wypływa z jego ust, kiedy desperacko próbuje wydostać się z uścisku Harry’ego. Młodszy nie może pomóc, ale uśmiecha się na ten widok. Całe policzki zaczerwieniły się, jego grzywka stała się bałaganem, jakby dopiero wyszedł z łóżka. Pomimo tego, że Louis był poczerwieniały, Harry mógł dostrzec gniewne spojrzenie utrzymujące się w lodowatym błękicie jego oczu, kiedy w końcu ustąpił i cofnął się w kilka kroków, żeby uniknąć jakichkolwiek bezpośrednich ciosów. 

Louis leżał na kremowym dywanie, usiłując odzyskać oddech, kiedy Harry podziwiał jego promieniejący stan. 

\- Mały skurwiel, przysięgam. 

Harry wyszczerzył zęby pomimo rozzłoszczenia Louisa.

Szatyn wstał i przeszedł obok Harry’ego do kuchni, gdzie młodszy wciąż mógł wyczuć gorącą czekoladę, którą poprzednio wypili. Podążył za nim jak zagubiony, płochliwy szczeniak, w przypadku gdzie Louis był rzeczywiście zasmucony.

\- Króliczku, jesteś zły? - Zapytał Harry na głos, owijając go swoimi ramionami od tyłu, kiedy Louis sypnął ostatnią szczyptę cukru na ciasteczko i umieścił je w piekarniku.

\- No dalej słoneczko, święta są za trzy dni, nie możesz być smutny. - stwierdził młodszy, przejeżdżając nosem po wrażliwej szyi szczęce Louisa, zanim lekko skubnął jego pokrywającą się kilkudniowym zarostem szczękę.

\- Nie bądź śmieszny Styles, nie jestem w złym humorze, właśnie wpadłem na pomysł w jaki sposób ukarać mojego chłopaka. 

Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się, gdy poczuł, że nagle jego jeansy stały się ciasne i jakiś rodzaj ciepła zebrał się w jego kroczu, kiedy obrazy przemknęły przez jego umysł. Wypuścił powietrze i próbował uśmiechnąć sie tak, żeby uwidocznić dołeczki.

\- No dalej złotko, chodźmy oglądać Frosty the Snowman***, a ja będę głaskał cię po włosach. - Louis uśmiechnął się i został poprowadzony do salonu.

☼

Trzy godziny później, Louis leżał pogrążony w śnie na piersi Harry’ego, gdy główne menu filmu odtworzyło się ponownie, a jego nos znajdował się we wgłębieniu gardła chłopaka z lokami.

Kiedy spał, Harry próbował podciągnąć koc, który się zsunął. Brwi Louisa zmarszczyły się, a jego wargi rozdzieliły, dźwięk podciągania nosem zabrzmiał, sprawiając, że serce Harry’ego rozpadło się od ciężaru wzruszenia i jego miłości do Louisa. Po wciągnięciu koca na nich obydwóch aż po same szyje, znajdował się śmiejąc się do sufit jak głupek. Wszystko w domu zostało udekorowane czymś w rodzaju świątecznych ozdóbek, oprócz anioła na czubku choinki, który jak powiedział Louis i Harry zacytował: ‘Anioł nie powinien znajdować się na czubku choinki do czasu Wigilii Bożego Narodzenia, bo to przynosi pecha’. I on na prawdę nie wiedział jak to się zdarzyło, ale to był Louis. Więc to było w porządku. 

Jego ręce zacisnęły się wokół chłopca leżącego na jego ramionach, gdy myślał o ich trzecich świętach razem i wszystkim co robią i co najprawdopodobniej skończy w ich starym, zniszczonym albumie do wklejania różnych rzeczy, tuż obok komody Harry’ego w jego pokoju. Albo przez niego, albo jego mamę, zdjęcia były pomarszczone i zamazane, ale to było w porządku, bo były wspomnieniami.

Harry prawdopodobnie spędził za dużo czasu, myśląc o miłości jego i Louisa, ale to nie zrobiło żadnej krzywdy, prawda? Z wyjątkiem przekazania wszystkiego jednej osobie i bycia oh.. tak zależnym, ale wiara w Louisa była zbyt mocna, żeby złamać ją przez strach Harry’ego przed zbyt dużym poleganiu na swoim kochanku.

Uśmiechnął się do Louisa, który pachniał wanilią, czekoladowymi ciasteczkami, laskami cukrowymi, snem i domem. Przycisnął swoje różowe wargi do delikatnego czoła Louisa, zaciskając ramiona dookoła mniejszego chłopca, w końcu mogąc popaść w głęboki sen. Jego sny wypełniły się pewnym, niebieskookim chłopcem, płatkami śniegu, piankami marshmallows i może nawet miętówkami.

☼

Dwa dni później, w Wigilię, Harry znalazł się w kuchni jego i Louisa, pijąc szklankę gorącego mleka, podczas gdy zostawił Louisa, żeby ozdobił to czego jeszcze nie skończyli, nie było tego dużo. Niewielkie ozdoby i anioł. Stał tam, kiedy nagle usłyszał potknięcie, które brzmiało jak upadek, stawiając mleko i popędził z powrotem do salonu, z rozszerzonymi oczami i bijącym sercem. 

Harry zawsze martwił się za dwóch. Od samego początku, kiedy on i jego ukochany się spotkali, zyskał tytuł matczyny w ciągu 20 minut od poznania Louisa. Był od tego, aby zawsze pamiętać o zdrowiu i bezpieczeństwu ich obydwóch. Podczas zimy, Harry zawsze kontrolował i upewniał się, że Louis miał na sobie skarpety. Szatyn oczywiście zawsze był uparty i beształ go.

\- Nie jest mi zimno i nie potrzebuję, żebyś musiał mnie pielęgnować Styles. Mam się dobrze.

Harry uśmiechnął się z wyższością i zostawił parę skarpet w jego kieszeni, bo wiedział że Louis później zmarznie, a nie chciał żeby jego króliczek poczuł się zakłopotany. Harry wiedział również, że Louis nie przyzna, że się mylił i tak długo jak było mu ciepło, dobrze, Harry na prawdę nie miał nic przeciwko.

\- Króliczku, wszystko w porządku?

Jego oczy znalazły się na Louisie, który był opatulony łańcuchem, leżąc na swoim tyłku i wyglądając na niezadowolonego.Powstrzymał się od śmiechu i uśmiechnął się czule z wyższością.

\- Nie śmiej się, tylko mi pomóż! - oświadczył Louis.

Harry nie mógł pomóc, tylko wypuścił głośny chichot kiedy schylał się i pomógł Louisowi wyplątać się z kolorowego, papieru pakunkowego i stanąć na nogach. Tak szybko jak Louis stanął, jego nogi z powrotem zaplątały się w papier, dookoła kostek i następne parę sekund wydarzyło się jak przez mgłę. Louis był na Harrym, śmiejąc się lekko, gdy ten wpatrywał się w jego twarz, a każdy oddech wydawał się jakby utknął w jego gardle. Louis, z jego uszczęśliwioną twarzą, poniesioną grzywką i dyszeniem, które przywoływało Harry’emu obrazy, na które nie mógł pomóc tylko jęknąć na głos.

Harry szybko się zarumienił, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że przód ciała Louisa był przyciśnięty do jego kutasa, sprawiając że Tomlinson uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

Szatyn pochylił się do przodu, skubiąc płatek ucha Harry’ego i szeptając tak cicho, że Harry musiał się wysilić, żeby usłyszeć co powiedział.

\- Czy moje słoneczko mnie potrzebuje? - zapytał Louis, sprawiając że Harry zamknął swoje oczy, żeby powstrzymać się od jęczenia.

Nie uprawiali seksu przez prawie miesiąc, przez stres związany ze świętami, a skoro wszystko oprócz powieszenia anioła na drzewie zostało zrobione, mógł pozwolić wypuścić część napięcia ze swojego ciała z ulgą.

Czas wydawał się zatrzymać na godziny. Ziemia mogłaby przestać się obracać, ich dom mógłby stanąć s ogniu, ktoś mógłby wpaść z pistoletem (i dobrze, może nie bo Harry broniłby Louisa całym sobą) a oni nawet by nie zauważyli. Zbyt zafascynowani sobą.

Harry był ogarnięty uczuciem, potrzebą i pożądaniem, nie mógł powstrzymać się od wychodzenia w górę i unoszenia bioder, pocierania ich kroczy i sprawiania, że obydwaj jęczeli na głos. Przygryzł szyję Louisa uspokajająco, kiedy ten zamruczał jak kotek i Harry poczuł rumieniec dumy przeszywający jego ciało, który wywołał u niego gęsią skórkę.

\- H-harry.. lubrykant, kondomy, kochanie, proszę, zabija- cholera! - wyjęczał na głos Louis, podczas gdy Harry ssał fioletowy ślad w jego czułym miejscu na szyi; jego ramiona podparły się na szczupłych biodrach Louisa, pocierając swoimi w górę i w dół żeby ukoić ich rozgrzane skóry.

\- Bez gumki. Proszę, minęło tak dużo czasu. Chce poczuć cie w całości.

Louis jęknął, usiadł i poczłapał dalej ze swoją dokuczliwą erekcją, od rozpalonego Harry’ego, do kominka, Młodszy natomiast próbował odzyskać oddech, żeby uczestniczyć się w sytuację. Tak, chciał Louisa w sobie, ale również chciał sprawić, żeby to była najlepsza noc dla Louisa. Na jego urodziny, po prostu chciał, żeby poczuł się dobrze.

Louis wrócił z powrotem z butelką lubrykantu i Harry musiał wbić swoje palce od nóg, razem z paznokciami w dywan, żeby powstrzymać się przed wybuchnięciem od pożądania. Czekali zbyt długo, zważywszy na to, że obydwaj byli tak twardzi. Louis pochylił się nad nim i ich usta złączyły się w gorącym, mokrym pocałunku, sprawiając, że obaj stęknęli. Ich języki ocierały się o siebie przez nie wiadomo jak długo, dopóki Harry nie poczuł, jak opuszek jednego z palców Louisa, naciska na jego wejście, powodując, że sapał w jego usta. Louis odchylił się do tyłu i oparł o czoło Harry’ego,wykonując okrężne ruchy swoim palcem, a następnie pchając w niego dwa, co spowodowało, że plecy młodszego, nieznacznie wygięły się w łuk. Dyszał kiedy Louis zaczął wpychać w niego swoje palce, czując to wzdłuż swoich gładkich ściankach. Czuł palenie, ale w połączeniu z przyjemnością, palce u nóg Harry’ego zakręciły się, a jego jęki stopniowo stawały się coraz głośniejsze.

Młodszy otworzył swoje na wpół przymknięte oczy, prawie dochodząc na widok przed nim. Grzywka Louisa była splątana i przyklejona do jego czoła przez pot, jego bicepsy poruszały się nierówno z powodu jego palców, jego tatuaże napinały się, usta były pogryzione do krwi, a malinka na jego szyi widniała tam dumnie w świetle padającym przez okno.

\- Prosze, Louis. Pozwól mi się ujeżdżać. Dojdę jeśli nie wyjmiesz ze mnie palców.

Starszy pochylił się w dół i zassał język Harry’ego, zanim w końcu wycofał z niego swojego palce i wytarł je o chusteczkę leżącą obok butelki z lubrykantem.Nie miał czasu, żeby wypowiedzieć chociaż jedno słowo, nim nie został przyciśnięty do ziemi, a Harry nie wyznaczał pocałunków wzdłuż jego szczęki, za jego uchem, ssał jego szyję, wgłębienie jego gardła, zostawiając muśnięcie ustami wzdłuż jego pępka, zanim w końcu nie połknął jego czerwonego i twardego kutasa.

Louis jęknął, będąc podniecanym przez głosy, które poprzednio wydawał młodszy.

Usta Harry’ego, na ustach Louisa, były jak imadło, zaciskając się tak mocno, że szatyn zobaczył gwiazdy na suficie i poruszając się na nim szybko w górę i w dół, tak głęboko, że zastanawiał się właściwie, jak głęboko w gardle młodszego, znajdował się jego penis. Jego plecy ocierały się o dywan i nieznaczny ból tylko sprawił mu więcej wyśmienitej przyjemności, a ciepło z kominka, sprawiło wręcz, że pocił się więcej. Louis prawie doszedł z tą myślą, zamykając mocno swoje oczy i ściskając podstawę swojego kutasa, żeby powstrzymać się przed zbyt wczesnym wytryśnięciem.

Harry pośpiesznie wstał, usiadł okrakiem na udach Louisa i tak prędko opadł na jego penisa, że Louis nie mógł wystarczająco szybko zrobić wydechu. Gorąca, czysta przyjemność przedzierająca się przez jego ciało, nie mogła zostać ujęta w słowa. Leżał tam bezwładny, podczas gdy Harry ujeżdżał jego kutasa tak szybko i tak erotycznie, to był cud, że żaden z nich jeszcze nie wytrysnął. Byli razem, wypuszczając zadowolone jęki i stęknięcia, a Louis był tak bliski dojścia, mógł poczuć smak tego uczucia.

Przeszedł do stymulowania jego członka, mówiąc: - Harrry, zaraz.. - zanim przerwała mu jego ręka, która została przyciśnięta przez głowę i Harry’ego ssącego jego szyję.

\- Jeszcze nie Lou-Lou. - dyszał, gdy kutas Louisa zatapiał się w jego ciele,zanim nie osiągnął najniższego punktu i usiadł, zaciskając z determinacją swoje mięśnie i ledwie kręcąc biodrami.  
\- Harry, ja do…  
\- Śmiało króliczku. Wypełnij mnie. Spraw, że poczuję się dobrze.

Harry nagle podniósł się i podskoczył na kutasie Louisa z większą mocą i szybkością, czyniąc to swoją misją, żeby podarować Louisowi najlepszy orgazm w jego życiu. Pot zbierał się na skroni i obojczykach starszego, a plecy Harry’ego bolały. Jego kolana strzelały, ale przyjemność była oszałamiająca i paraliżowała wszystkie jego zmysły. Wszystko, co mógł usłyszeć, wyczuć i posmakować to Louis. Louislouislouis. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że prawie krzyczał jego imię.

Z jednym, konkretnym odbiciem na członku starszego, oczy Louisa zacisnęły się, zmarszczki przy jego oczach staly się bardziej widoczne i małe łzy wyciekły z jego oczu. Jego usta rozchyliły się, małe jęknięcia wyszły z jego ust, kiedy jego szczęka rozluźniała się pod dotykiem Harry’ego. Biała, gorąca i oślepiająca słodycz, wypełniła rozkosz, zaczynając od czubków palców u stóp, i wędrując do jego kolan, powodowała odrętwienie każdej części jego piała, jednocześnie torując sobie drogę do jego głowy. 

Wszystko co Louis zobaczył to neonowe kolory i Harry. Jego piękny Harry. Kochał go tak bardzo. Związek pomiędzy nimi dwoma, wydawał się nasilić, kiedy wszystkim co Louis mógł dostrzec była twarz młodszego i słyszeć wyłącznie jego głos. Głos, który był wykończony i szorstki, podnosząc jego rozkosz do nowego i kompletnego poziomu, nieprzyzwoitego i intymnego.

Louis strzelił spermą do wnętrza swojego kochanka, żadnej prezerwatywy, i jękną tak nisko, a zarazem tak wysoko, że Harry nie mógł utrzymać tego ani chwili dłużej i skończył, wytryskując na każdą część ich grzesznych i spoconych klatek piersiowych.

Wyczerpanie szybko ogarnęło Harry’ego i upadł na szatyna z zasapanym śmiechem. Louis wciąż był zatopiony głęboko, wewnątrz swojej miłości, kiedy jego nasienie powoli spłynęło w dół ich ud. I taak, to było obrzydliwe, ale to było jak symbol tego, co właśnie razem ze sobą dzielili. Dwoje kochanków właśnie kochało się na dywanie przed choinką i kominkiem w Wigilię Bożego Narodzenia.  To był najlepszy urodzinowy prezent Louisa. Podzielenie się nim z jego chłopcem. Wszystko co miało miejsce dzisiejszego wieczoru nie mogło zostać niczym zastąpione.

Louis przebiegł swoimi palcami w dół kręgosłupa jego miłości, czując pot, który zmoczył ich skóry, i ciepło z kominka, nasilające uczucia i mniejszy chłopak poczuł jak jego serce bije niemożliwie szybciej z miłości do Harry’ego.

\- Dalej kochanie, robi się na prawdę gorąco. Muszę skończyć… - Louis wymamrotał, całując skroń chłopaka, na prawdę nie chcąc wstawać, jednak musząc.

Harry burknął i pogłaskał jego splątaną grzywkę. - Jeszcze nie. nie chcę być z dala od ciebie i nie będę w stanie trzymać cię w ramionach, kiedy będziesz przymocowywał anioła.

Brwi Louisa zmarszczyły się, kiedy popatrzył na niego z pytającym spojrzeniem, czekając na jego wyjaśnienia. Harry pochylił się bliżej i wyszeptał w ucho Louisa:

\- Byłbyś  _na górze_  tego drzewka króliczku.

I tak, to było tandetne i kiepskie, a oni byli prawdopodobnie rażący, ale Louis oblał się rumieńcem i chciał płakać, bo był tak zakochany. Poczuł jak łzy wypływają z jego oczu.

\- Jesteś cholernym kretynem, tak bardzo cię kocham skarbie.

Harry zaśmiał się i uśmiechnął jak głupi.

\- Też cię kocham słonko, dużo, dużo bardziej. Do księżyca i z powrotem kochanie!

Kiedy dwóch kochanków usiadło na podłodze, ich serca biły z niewpisaną miłością do drugiego, w ich własnych sercach, okryci własnym ciepłem, gdy za oknem padał śnieg, ogień płoną, a światełka migotały na choince, zasnęli, zadowoleni i zakochani.

_____________

*oryg. matching- pasujące do siebie (jak te kocyki [his and her](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m9ogrlPjOy1qhvs9ro1_500.jpg))

** cookie dough ciasteczka robione z mąki, cukru, sody, proszku do pieczenia, soli i jajek i kawałków czekolady. często jedzone na surowo.

***Frosty The Snowman- świąteczny film/bajka. W wielu domach tradycją jest oglądanie go w Wigilię bądź Boże Narodzenie. (nie mogłam znaleźć polskiego odpowiednika )

 


End file.
